


i could never define all that you are to me

by KoreRosemarinus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hozier References, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Microfic, Multi, Other, TW/CW by chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreRosemarinus/pseuds/KoreRosemarinus
Summary: My Hozier x Reylo project originally posted on my twitter. Microfics inspired by each Hozier song referenced in the chapter title.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. cherry wine

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/korerosemarinus), you're probably aware of my microfic writing. About a month ago I did a Hozier x Reylo inspired microfic project (originals [here](https://twitter.com/korerosemarinus/status/1306437443084718082)), which I am now uploading here. I will add CW/TW where appropriate in the notes. Enjoy! 
> 
> Let me know if you want me to write more Hozier related microfics for this series for songs I didn't include. 
> 
> TW: alcohol/PTSD for Ch.1 "cherry wine"

* * *

* * *

The flashback fizzled out of his mind shoving Kylo into the present.

The sound of tiny strings of a guitar and a soft voice woke him from his drunken bar stupor. He looked up and met the eyes of the guitarist, witnessing his pain with tears down her cheeks.


	2. like real people do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // alcohol

* * *

Ben walked along the Seine with Rey, giggling as the wine fogged their brains.

"What should we do now?" he asked, stopping at the nearest bridge to the rest of Paris.

Rey smiled and put her red lips on his.

For a moment, Ben felt like he was truly alive.


	3. movement

* * *

Every time Rey watched Kylo in the ring, she felt so inexplicably moved. Whether it was his primal energy or the way he looked so beautiful and graceful, she couldn't tell. All she could do was just watch him fight.

She couldn't break her gaze as his nearly glowing eyes met hers.


	4. work song

* * *

The night air of the concert lingered on Rey's bare shoulders, sending little shivers down her spine. Rough denim touched her skin as Ben put his jacket on her. She smiled & looked up at him staring at the band onstage. She kept smiling as she let Ben's scent sink into her nose.


	5. arsonist's lullaby

* * *

Kylo had always thought he'd find satisfaction in pursuing power; like all the pain he felt as a child would finally have purpose.

Then she came, reaching for the acrid light in him, and he never felt more malcontent in his life. All he had was his fury and it now it was hers.


	6. someone new

* * *

Ben didn't do actual love, and he certainly wasn't in a sticky dive bar to find some false intimacy. But it was better than feeling genuine. It was certainly much easier.

But the kind eyes of the bartender snatched him up & made him think that maybe it could just be worth it.


	7. shrike

* * *

The familiar buzz sounded in Rey's ears and she was suddenly in view of Kylo Ren. Their bond thrummed with tension and unspoken emotions. They just looked at one another until Rey broke the silence, reaching out for her partner's hand. She needed to break.

"Come back to me Ben."


	8. wasteland, baby!

* * *

Love was terrifying, almost as terrifying as death. Ben mused on this as he drove down Route 66 with his childhood friend asleep in the co-pilot seat.

He looked over to Rey & noticed the desert sun highlighting the texture of her freckled face.

He huffed: she was worth fear.


	9. it will come back

* * *

She walked towards the man in the corner of her saloon dressed in all black, brandishing a silver pistol. He raised his eyes from under his hat and smirked. Rey sighed.

“What are you doing here, Kylo?”

“I told you,” he said, “I will come back. Can’t unlearn you, sweetheart.”


	10. in the woods somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // bodily harm (not self-inflicted)

* * *

Ben ran - the branches reached out for him and tore up his arms almost in a last attempt to keep him from the woods. He ran until his feet numbed. He couldn’t shake the sound of her screaming his name deep in the woods. The fear bubbled in his chest.

“Rey!”


	11. almost (sweet music)

* * *

Jazz played in the house Rey and her friends shared off campus. It was a little bit dated but it was the only proper music for Gin Tuesdays. They took turns singing along until it was Rey’s. She propped the window open so her neighbor Ben could hear.

And then she sang his song.


	12. talk

* * *

Kylo’s fingers tapped on the alabaster of his throne. He watched with blank eyes as his subjects cowed in terror. He was bored.

“My lord?”

He turned to his Queen splendid in gold and a smile. His lips flared up at the corners. He might be bored but at least he was loved by her.


	13. be

* * *

“What do you even want from me?” he groaned out.

Rey’s mind blanked. How could she tell him what she wanted if she didn’t even know?

Then it came to her. She rasped out her words as they clung to her throat. Tears carved their way down her cheeks.

“I just want you to be, Ben.”


	14. nobody

* * *

Ben traveled the world: he was actually finishing a small detour to Abu Dhabi. He’d seen a lot but still felt unsatisfied.

As he finished his plane wine, he dreamt of a future wife wrapped in his bedsheets with wild chestnut locks. He grinned and felt more warm than he ever had.


	15. no plan

* * *

Rey was in her quarters thinking over his offer again.

“There will be no peace for us,” his voice sounded through the bond, “What future is there if we’re not together?”

Her breath quivered.

“There’s no peace,” he continued, “There’s no victory. But you have me: join me.”


	16. angel of small death and the codeine scene

* * *

The leather of Rey’s jacket shifted as she walked closer to him, carrying her handy baseball bat. Her short hair tussled in the night breeze and her boots echoed down the alley. She tapped him with the bat and sighed.

“For the mighty Kylo Ren, you don't seem all that mighty.”


	17. nfwmb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw // anger

* * *

Kylo watched in reverent silence as his Empress destroyed what the Sith Temple tearing apart everything in her path with her vicious soul. He stood still and vigilant as her tempest fury ran free. Once she calmed he held her trembling and spent body.

“You did so good, cyar’ika.”


End file.
